Rendezvous
by Gaga Pomodoro
Summary: Wonder what they are all busy for. (I don't own these characters)


It was ten in the morning, everyone at the precinct was hustling. Busy as always but not mad busy on something like what they work on everyday, and Kate, caught sitting on her desk, looking up at the murder board, took a deep relieving breath to clear out her mind from all the musings that the day is giving her. Her phone rang and distanced across the table due to the vibration. She got on the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

_Hey Castle…_

_Beckett? Where are you?_

_At the precinct. Why?_

_Nah… just checking on you. How is everyone there? _Curiosity fills in every word he said.

And a little grin spread a bit wider as Kate spoke.

_Nothing new. Everybody's trying to catch up with the time, getting everything done._

_Oh… busy huh?_

_Yes, busy. B.U.S.Y _Did she speak again with that bedroom voice.

_Alright. That's all! I'll meet you…_

Kate breaks his words

_In 4 hours!_

_Uh - okay. _Rick stammered

_Okay then. Bye now!_

As soon as she got off the phone with Castle, Kate hastily trailed off and went back to her apartment.

After a short talk of each other's concern, Castle finishes his coffee and left the café to prepare for something kind of important within the four hours Kate had allotted for both of them.

Rick paced down the pavements to his penthouse that is 9 blocks away from where he left off. He got in to the building, walked down the hall and finally reached for the door knob.

Alexis and Martha surprised him. Both fixing each other and they both seem to be in a hurry, avoiding procrastination that Rick always does.

Alexis still in rollers as she gets in her dress with the help of her grandma whose body is wrapped by a robe and still with a face so bare.

_Ladies, you both look silly! _

_Dad! You're not helping! _Alexis blurted as she squeezes in her long white satin dress.

_Hey kiddo! Where's Katherine?_

_I don't know. She just told me we'll be seeing each other in four hours._

_You better call her!_ Martha demands as if she's more worried than Rick.

_I just did before I came home! I'll just take a shower first then I'll call her once I'm done._

Castle made his way to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt till he's completely undressed. He took a fine 30-minute soak. Fine enough to clean him up for the event that he and Kate will meet up for. He approached his closet, searched the whole thing until he got his Calvin Klein tuxedo. Laid it on his bed, and took a long stare at it as silence filled the room's atmosphere. It took him another thirty minutes to get in to his outfit, then he rubbed on his musk and made his way to the kitchen where the telephone is stationed.

Alexis was struck in utter wonder as she sees her dad who's walking just past her now. She realized that she's never felt this awkward but awesome in some ways about her dad before. And Martha snuck out of her room to check on if she's missing anything but she suddenly glanced at Richard, giggled while she looked at him from head to toe.

_My God! He really looks so charming. _Martha thought to herself.

Rick dialed Kate's number. The phone rang five times until Kate picked up.

_Beckett._

_Hey Kate… How are you doin' now?_

_Not now Castle! Lanie and I are in the middle of makeup crisis._

_Oh, sorry! I'll just meet you in two and a half!_

_Yeah sure! Bye._

_-Bye_

Lanie was putting semi skin-toned eyeshadow on Kate's eye contours as she was talking to Castle.

_Girl Imma smack you if you end up looking haggard! So stop moving!_

_I'm sorry _Kate giggles.

After thirty minutes of Kate's makeup session with Lanie, Kate blinked till widely opened her eyes, finding Lanie's blank stare of fascination.

_What?_

_Honey, you look like a queen! Castle will surely flail out when he sees you . _

_Hmmm _Kate sounds pretty unsure about Lanie's opinion.

_Girl let's get dressed._

_Alright… _Kate added _Lanie how could you afford to prep up so quickly? How can you do altogether in short time except for now because we're doing it together?_

_Honey… Of all the days I've lived as a woman, of course I got myself trained in such thing._

Lanie went ahead of her to look for their outfit. Kate follows but she stopped and took a long look of herself in the mirror before she continued her way to her bedroom.

It took the ladies an hour to get in their outfits, both stunning in what they have chosen.

_I didn't expect us to look like this! _

Says Kate sounding like a little girl trying not to burst in hysterics.

_Then what do you expect us to look like?_

_I… ummm thought that we'd end up looking retarded._

_We do now! _Lanie blurted in an awkward manner.

_Fine. We both look gorgeous._

_Yes! That's what I need to hear from you Katherine!_

Kate nods with a smile.

_Then I should be going. See you Kate!_

_See yah!_

Kate sat on her couch. Beautifully dressed and all set up. She sat because Castle told her to do so in some ways. He told her days before that he hired her a car that will fetch her from her apartment. It should be there thirty minutes before the event starts so she can come on time.

Someone knocked generously on her door. She looked through the peephole.

It was Esposito.

_Javi! _Kate was surprised and opened the door.

_The car is here_

_Okay._

Kate took a long deep breath, wounded around her apartment and a gentle smile started to appear. She faced back to Esposito and twined her arms to his and walked their way out of her place until they got near the exit.

Before they walk past the threshold…

_You wouldn't believe what Castle got for you. _Esposito whispered to Kate.

Door creaks

_Hmmm… Not bad! _Kate doesn't seem surprised at all.

It was a white Lamborghini waiting for her.

_Where's the driver? _Kate asks.

_Apparently I'm your driver. I was tasked to drive you to your destination. _And he added _Don't worry! I'm not as furious as I used to be on duty when on road trip. Your journey will be completely safe._

_How poetic and kind of you! Then let's rock the roads now!_

_Yes my lady! _Esposito responds in a very English manner.

And Esposito led Kate to her seat and gently closed the door, he got in the car and left.

Everyone in the neighborhood was left in wonder for what they just saw.

While on their way…

_Javi do you have a phone?_

_There on the dashboard._

Kate dials Rick's number. Rick picked up.

_Hey Castle I'm sorry about a while ago. By the way where are you now?_

_I'm already here with Ryan just waiting for you and every head in the precinct is present as well!_

_Oh… Am I late?_

_How could you be late? I talked to the driver to fetch you right on time! _Castle laughs

_No, you're not late yet._

_Good… Okay I'll make it there soon. Bye!_

Kate smiles as she gets off the phone with Castle, then she lifted her gaze to Esposito.

_Javi did you get paid for this?_

_No! Why would I? I'm doing this in generosity to Castle for being such a liable asset in the group._

_Haha NO! Ask him to pay you for that!_

Esposito steered the car to right and stopped in front of a quite old looking structure that stands along Madison Avenue. And this is where Castle and Beckett are supposedly meeting up.

_Here you are my lady at St. Patrick's Cathedral! Your rendezvous. And without a doubt, I pretty much complied with my assurance of driving you here safely._

_Thank you Javier Esposito for always being such a trustworthy person! _Kate kept a straight face as she spoke.

_I get the irony alright. Enough!_

Esposito helped Kate carry her dress off the car then he handed her to Jim.

_Dad…_

_Oh Katie dear!_

Few tears slid down through their cheeks.

_Look at you! All grown up, making this choice of forever._

They twined their arms together and slowly walked to the altar.

On their halfway through the aisle, Kate broke in gentle tears, trying not to waste her makeup Lanie worked on. Jim glanced at her.

_Are you using the same perfume as your mother's on our wedding?_

_Yes…_

_It smells wonderful on you! And you also look wonderful on your wedding just like how your mother was back then._

_As a matter of fact, I wore this to make you say that. _Kate teases.

_Why? Don't I adore you all the time?_

_You do and I know you always will._

When Kate looked straight her way, she saw a man waiting for her, the lover of hers who has been waiting for so long for this dear moment of their love's unification to eternity to happen.

Jim hands his daughter to Rick, whom he trusts that will always love her and later take his place for Kate. She gazed up and fixed her eyes with his fair teary blue eyes that lights hit against. Radiant smiles grew on their faces, Castle covered her hands with his, held them up near his lips and kissed them very softly.

_Kate… _Left Castle's mouth.

Now he led theirselves to the altar to make their dreams of sealing their love forever happen and vow each other that it will never crash and burn.


End file.
